Survival: Deadly Beauty
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Naruto Next Gen fic. What happens when Haruki, Suzume,Megumi and co go to their next chunin exams in Yama and an a with an intertwined history to theirs shows up? What's her goal and what's with all the wierd kidnappings?
1. Chapter 1: Yamagakure

Well, as first comments to this story, Saruka and Kimi from Survival: Insanity will be included as a couple of the main characters in this story.

Well, as first comments to this story, Saruka and Kimi from Survival: Insanity will be included as a couple of the main characters in this story. Also, for all of you who don't know, Yamagakure, was just made up, but well thought through so have no fear; it means Village Hidden in the Mountains. Anywho, enjoy!

Here is the sequel to Survival: Insanity!

Note: I already have this story likehalf done, so don't worry about upsdates

**

* * *

**

Survival: Deadly Beauty

"Well, here we are!" Namiki dropped her bags on the arrival of Yamagakure; her bag hit the snowy grounds with a very light thud. The village was very cozy, despite the fact that it seemed as if this village lacked sunshine as there were gray clouds lingering together tightly in the sky. The roads were covered in snow and if not that, ice, everybody you saw was wearing a thermal outfit of their choice, not to mention their hair tended to be somewhat, if not, long, must have been for additional warmth. All the houses looked like they had chimneys and they're own variety theme of color, though pale.

The Suzume came running up with her own bag on her back, she was, like all her fellow ninjas who had come along, fitted in clothing set for winter since it was very cold in this village.

"So this is where our next chunin exams are going to take place, huh?"

"Guess so" they turned around to see Hanami linked on Katsuro's arm trying to pull him along and away from his bicker with Haruki.

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Hanami looked at the them exasperated, Haruki just scowled at her while Katsuro did the same.

"He started it!" Haruki accused

"What do you mean I started it!? I didn't start anything!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it! You're giving me a headache!" Suzume appeared behind the two and caught them by the ear, the two bickerers yelped.

"Okay! Okay! I get it Suzume!" Haruki sputtered out

Katsuro just mumbled something along the lines of that

"What? I didn't hear you!" The Uchiha pulled harder

"Alright! Alright, already!"

She let go, Katsuro rubbed his ear while looking at his girlfriend, who had an amused mask on, gleaming in her byakuguan eye, he growled "Not a word, Hanami"

"Whatever you say, tiger" Hanami beheld a mocking sing-song tone in her voice, Katsuro scowled once more.

Megumi came up as if he was trying to escape the devil himself with Asuka shortly behind him babbling nonstop, the boy gave a groan "why me?" Kazuki was watching and snickering from the background.

Behind all of them were none other than the Raikage herself, Kurai Torakiba, The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and of course the teams senseis, Kakashi and Takumi.

Kakashi sighed "I already have to deal with them bickering amongst each other, but with other genin as well…"

"Don't worry Kakashi, your not alone" Takumi patted Kakashi's back, knowing the mirror image of his exasperated emotions right now.

"Now this is a little more like it" the Raikage removed her authoritative hat from her head letting her raven hair fall "It doesn't feel like hell's lend some of it's unbearable heat, like in Suna"

The Hokage on the other hand was so not used to weather like this "Yeah, but it feels like an ice queen swept through here"

Haruki muttered something under his frosty breath "Maybe Hamono's been here lately" Suzume poked the boy in his spine sharply and hushed him.

"Are we all here?" Kurai looked around to see everybody who was supposed to be here, Hanami and Namiki had decided to take some down time to come see how the chunin exams went. Namiki came along so she could see the place and also to see the plant life here, Hanami on the other hand came to see if the rumors were true on how Yama (short for Yamagakure) liked to add tricks to their chunin exams, not to mention they came to support the others.

Kurai looked at the genin teams "So, where are these two girls you were telling me so much about? The ones you met when you got stranded on that island, what were their names… Sakira and Kami or something like that?"

Katsuro looked up at him mother "No mom, their names are Saruka Yamata and Kimi Fuyuyama, this is they're home village"

"Yeah, they said they woul—oh wait! There they are!" Haruki made a wave to two girls in the watch tower.

You could see Saruka as she jumping out of the high window and landing very surprisingly lightly on her feet. Her red hair was let down to her waist and she was wearing something fit for warmth, comfort and ninja usage. Kimi was there as well, but she chose to use chakra to walk down the wall. Kimi was wearing something fit for winter, ninja usage and her hair was also let go.

"Saruka! Kimi! It's been a while! This place is really something!" Hanami said kind of excited

Haruki muttered something again "Yeah, really cold" Suzume poked him again "would you hush up!?"

Saruka crossed her arms with pride "Yeah well, that's why it's home to us! Anyways, I've got a favor from the boss at this really nice hotel, he said that you genin are allowed to stay there as long as there isn't too much _noise_" Saruka grinned like fox at Hanami and Katsuro.

"What do you mea—Oh." Hanami blushed as she used her free hand to twirl her hair embarrassed and blushing. Kazuki and Asuka started to snicker in the back, but quickly turned it into a cough when Katsuro shot them a death glare.

"Yeeek! Saruka! Heeeelp meeeee!" A girl with brown hair in thick pigtails that lay on her shoulders came running towards the gate. She was dressed in a black and white long sleeve shirt while her pants were also long and black and on her feet were kung fu slippers. Her eyes were also brown, not to mention she wore this strange, but attractive necklace that had a couple of stones, a flower and a large black claw. The girl looked around 11 or 12 years old.

A boy with short crimson red hair, decked in thermal clothing in the color range of blue and jade green. The boy looked around 14 or 5 years old. The girl and boy circled Kimi, the boy trying to catch the girl and the girl trying to get away. The girl finally tripped in front of an older woman, who was in the robes of some type of Kage, the main colors being white and jade green.

The woman had light feathery short, very light brown colored hair, her eyes were dark blue. On her head was a Kage cap that had the character for Yama (mountain), the woman also looked in her late twenties. The woman sighed "I swear you two" the woman shook her head

Saruka shook her head as well "everybody the 11 year old girl there is my sister, Ami Yamata and then the 15 year old boy there is, Shin Hiyama, my boyfriend…"

Saruka's eyes then softened, she looked at them then turned to the Konoha and Kumo ninja distributing her pride through her expression and finally she gestured her hand to the woman"…and the woman standing here is my mother and leader of our village, the Yamakage, Yukiko Yamata"

Yukiko took off her hat to reveal her short brown hair and waved it in the air as a greeting "Why hello there, you're the genin who helped find my daughter right?"

Saruka watched her mother and smiled "Yup, that's them mom"

"… and for that I am truly grateful" Yukiko made a nodding of gratefulness to the lot of them

"And you there must be the Raikage and the Hokage, welcome to our village, I'm honored"

The Raikage and Hokage nodded there heads with a warm smile "As are we"

The Yamakage cleared her throat then turned her eyes to Ami in front of her "As for you! What have I told you about running aimlessly through the village? Do you want to become a shinobi soon?!"

Ami scrambled herself up to meet her mother "Of course I do, mama!"

"Then you have to stop being so hyperactive! And Shin! Would you please stop chasing my daughter around for whatever reason?" the Yamakage massaged the bridge of her nose

"Yes baa-chan"

"Don't call me baa-chan or I'll go up and throw you off one of the mountains"

"But you are kinda old…"

The Raikage looked at the Yamakage "really? You look so young"

Yukiko smiled "Why thank you! Such are the wonders of Yamagakure, now if the Kages will come with me, I'll show you your special place where you will be staying and Saruka, I'll expect you to show these fine genin to their hotel"

"Of course mama"

And with that the three Kages left, Saruka turned to the Konoha and Kumo ninjas behind her.

"Let me introduce you to my sister Ami, since it seems Shin has left, how rude of him, but no matter"

Ami walked over next to her sister, she was a very pretty girl "Hi!" they all said hi back to her except Haruki, seemed in a trance just staring at her, Suzume scowled and poked him, he snapped out of it and blushed, Suzume rolled her eyes.

Saruka clapped her hands together "Anywho, follow me!"

When they got to the hotel, they all noticed it was pretty fancy, it was really big with the multiple floors, the restraunt and everything. Even the rooms were really nice, it looked like it was for V.I.P only, they had the plasma screen T.Vs, the crème colored carpet, just really cozy, it even had a kitchen to go with it, it was like an apartments, but really nice.

* * *

Later that night…

"Are you really that worried?" Hanami looked up from the bed she was laying on; she shared that bed with Katsuro now that they were in Yamagakure because they also shared a room. She was dressed in a black set of her high-cut underwear and 38C bra, they were lined with light pink he also had on a short lavender colored silk robe hat was thigh length, she kept it open at the moment. Not to mention, her hair was down.

Katsuro walked over to her and laid down next to her, she smiled and straddled him lightly while laying her hands on his chest and looking down at his smiling face.

"Well, yeah… I mean, I've heard that the shinobi here in Yama they like to do tricks in the exams and… it scares me on what they'll do in the second and third part of the exams"

Katsuro smirked "You got through fine"

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" he frowned at her and furrowed his brows "I'm not as strong as you so I can't pass?"

"No, I didn't say that!" she got off of him and looked at him with a look of worry, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You didn't have to" Katsuro growled angrily at her before turning his back to her, he didn't see the hurt look on her face, but he could sense it.

Hanami slowly started to get off the bed to go and head into the bathroom with a sad look on her face, but before she could head off into the bathroom, he grasped her wrist.

"Wait, that was really stupid of me" he pulled her back to straddle him once again, holding both her wrist to pull and keep "I'm sorry, but you have no need to worry, okay?"

Hanami smiled at him recovering from her sad look "fine, but promise me you'll survive?"

Katsuro kissed on her hands "promise" he then flipped them over without warning so Hanami yelped in excitement, he gave her his signature growl that let her know he wanted to "play" with her, her held her wrist on the bed while Hanami blushed since he decided to use his mouth to remove her black and pink bra

* * *

Megumi sat on his bed reading a scroll he took for the road, he looked at Haruki who was just lying on his bed looking at the ceiling "You still thinking about that Ami girl?"

"What?"

"Please Haruki, we all saw your face when you saw her, I know you like her"

"I just met her; I don't like her just yet"

"_Yet_"

"Whatever"

Megumi smirked; her knew that he was right 'now let's see how Suzume's going to like that' he thought half joking; Haruki sat up at the sound of muffled giggles.

"Hey, what's that noise?"

The two stared at each other

"Hanami and Katsuro"

Both shuddered.

Two figures stood on a very high cliff that watched over the village

"So… as planned Scorpia, I mean, my lady"

"Yes, after the chunin exams, let's see how they fair, a fine test to see who will be my _prey_"

* * *

My first chapter! Well off to the second chappie! I've got a new twist for the exam, by the way, that prey remark was a hint to the mysterious woman's parentage.


	2. Chapter 2: Worries of Hanami

Kay people, here is the second chappy, I'm hoping to make this story AT LEAST 20 chapters long or more! Well, here it is, the only characters that belong to me are the Yamagakure characters!

**

* * *

**

Survival: Deadly Beauty

It was… … very cold in Yamagakure, Hanami had to snuggle up really close to Katsuro that night, she also had to get up because Katsuro had thrown her undergarments across the room during their "activity" and she had to go and find them since it was so cold. She asked him if he did that so he could just watch her walk across the room and bend over, she remembered perfectly

_Flashback_

"_Did you just do that so you can watch me walk across the room?" Hanami raised an eyebrow at him when he threw her undergarments across the room._

"_Who me? Nooooo… of course not!" Katsuro added a mocking tone to his voice then smirked at her while his eyes started to trail down to the hips of his curvaceous brunette girlfriend._

_Hanami rolled her eyes, but smiled at his fairly bold compliment_

_End flashback_

Hanami looked at her boyfriend sleeping on the bed as she climbed back into bed with him having put back on her underwear and bra. She sat up in bed, her bottom half under the covers and looked at his sleeping face. She couldn't help but notice how hot he looked even when he was sleeping.

Many thoughts occurred to her that night, bad thoughts, Hanami was really scared about what could happen to Katsuro, not only him, but Haruki, Megumi and the others as well. She knew that as shinobi they were expected to take risks like these, but they were still humans and couldn't totally block out human emotion in the line of duty, sometimes it was just… impossible. Hanami had never experienced the meaning of that word itself until recently, right now… she wanted to hold Katsuro and never let him go, but she knew that she would have to, even if she was almost sure that he would return.

A small tear made itself down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Hanami felt two hands cup her cheeks, the thumbs rubbed her cheeks softly as more small tears fell. She saw Katsuro look at her with a serious and caring look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking…" she averted her eyes even though he brought her face to face his own as they both sat up on the bed, in the dark, the moon showing it's luminous aura through the window and upon them.

"You can't tell me nothing, I see your tears, now what's wrong"

"I said nothing"

"_Hanami…"_

"Well, it's just that… I mean the Chunin exams… I don't…"

"Hanami, just tell me" Katsuro still held her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm afraid! Remember last time!? I don't want to lose Haruki or Megumi or the others and…" Hanami started hiccupping as even more small tears fell.

"… I don't want to lose you…"

Katsuro looked at her, his golden cat eyes were soft and glowed in the luminous dark, but his overall expression was firm, he sighed "Hanami, your not going to lose me, I'll be careful, you know me, okay that doesn't help, but I'll be okay and that's not the only reason your worried, is it?"

"Well…" Hanami averted her gaze again, despite the fact that Katsuro was still holding her jaw line in his palms "There are some other pretty girls here in Yamagakure…" she bit her lip carefully looking at him for his reaction.

Katsuro snorted and rolled his eyes, he even almost laughed "Your worried about that!? Hanami you should know by now that you're the only one I'll love, sure, I'll admit that some of them are pretty, but they can't _EVEN_compare to you." He gave her a tender kiss on her lips

Hanami smiled as her tears slowly started to vanish "So you'll—_**hiccup**_—be careful?

"Yes, my love, I'll be careful"

"You promise?"

"Of course I will, baby"

"You swear?"

"Don't worry, sweet love, I'll be careful"

"Alright" she nodded her head in his palms "I trust you"

He smiled tenderly at her

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"That sweet love nickname you called me was actually my favorite you've ever come up with" she smirked at him with a very seductive look on her face.

"Really? Well then, I'll call you that from now on, sweet love"

Hanami giggled when he fell right on top of her, he started to whisper sweet things in her ear while he gave it the occasional lick, and every time he did this she moaned.

* * *

In the other room…

Megumi and Haruki woke up a form their snooze groggily when they heard noises.

"_Katsuro! Were gonna wake somebody up!"_

"_**Growl**__—shhh just lay back, I know you wanna"_

"_**Mooooooooooaaaan**__…… your needy you know that?"_

After that there was a sadistic chuckle and some growling from Katsuro, not to mention some more moans and giggles from Hanami.

Megumi looked at the clock

"My god! It's 3 in the morning!! Give it a rest already!"

Haruki just put his pillow over his face and groaned in utter disgust and annoyance

Unknown to them not only were Katsuro and Hanami doing that for their own personal enjoyment, but they were also trying to bug the hell out of Haruki and Megumi.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! I really used this chapter to emphasize the feelings between Hanami and Katsuro, so this kinda filler-ish. **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hellish or Not?

**Survival: Deadly Beauty**

Third chappy! Enjoy!

Suzume woke up to find that it was 7 o' clock in the morning, she looked over to see Haruki spread all over his bed, she couldn't see Megumi ,but she could hear him snoring and assumed he had fell onto the floor. Like father like son, ne?

The Uchiha girl got up with a small yawn "today's the Chunin Exams" she whispered quietly to herself, then her eyes snapped open "TODAYS THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" realization hit her seeing at what time it was, she woke up along with her Haruki who jumped and landed on the floor while Megumi woke up to find himself on the floor and drooling a bit.

"Huh?"

"We have to get ready for the chunin exams! Remember we said we'd meet the others there!"

"Oh crap!"

After chaos and maybe a little mayhem, the three were ready and heading to the chunin exams.

* * *

When they got there they saw Katsuro, his team, Namiki and Hanami standing outside the entrance.

Hanami's arms were crossed as she looked at Katsuro who was ready to go inside with his team, Asuka, Kazuki and Namiki were just sort of standing back to let the two have thier moment, Haruki and his team joined them to explain why they were late.

Hanami sighed "Well… be careful… okay?" she made a weak smile, Katsuro wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her dead on the lips, he smiled back at her exposing his over large canines "Don't worry sweet love, I will and remember what I told you last night".

Hanami made a full smile starting to cheer up again "Okay, you better keep your promise… by the way, I expect you to kick ass out there"

"No doubt I will" he kissed her again this time longer until Kazuki cleared his throat.

"_Can we go in now?_" he signed, Katsuro glared at the boy, but sighed and kissed Hanami on the cheek really quick before saying goodbye.

Hanami went up to Megumi and Haruki really quick before they left, Namiki right behind her "And you two! Neither of you better die! Understand?"

They both nodded their heads feverishly so not to erupt Hanami's wrath.

* * *

When they both entered, nobody really paid them no mind

"Guys! Over here!" The group saw somebody waving at them only to see it was Saruka and her team.

The two teams headed over to where Kimi, Saruka and Shin were only to be greeted very rudely by Shin.

"So these are the outsiders you've been saying so much about Saruka" Shin sneered but smirked with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Shin! That's rude!" Saruka scolded him

"I'm just saying, don't you guys think you're a little over your head, this isn't some little kids game, so run along"

Katsuro narrowed his eyes, rage started to build inside of him "What was that!?" his voice had an aggressive tone to it

"Besides cat boy, shouldn't you be with that whore of yours, Hanmi or something like that" Shin smirked but that smirk was instantly wiped off when Katsuro out of pure fury clawed the boy in the face on his cheek, only narrowly did he miss his eye, thankfully for Shin, Katsuro only made a shallow injury on his skin since the two teams were holding him back.

Saruka was also filled with rage at her boyfriend's behavior "Shin! Stop being a fuking jackass! That was totally uncalled for!" Shin just rubbed his cheek as blood was slowly oozing out of it. Kimi scowled harshly at the boy as she decided to heal his cut seeing as they would need him later.

Katsuro was panting out of total rage, he didn't say anything, he didn't have to, everybody could see his hate for the boy in his eyes. Everybody in the room was now watching the scene until somebody poofed into the room.

"Okay you maggots! Listen up dammit!" The person that poofed in was a woman, she had long blue hair that went down to her knees, it was in a braid and her two side bangs were down to her waist. She was dressed in a manner that was fit for winter and ninja work alike. This woman was icy fierce, anybody could see that in her ice blue colored eyes.

"Now that I have your attention! I will make one thing clear! No fighting or any fatal force unless instructed by your proctor! That includes clawing another candidate's face! By the way, for those of you idiots who haven't figured it out yet! I'm your proctor! My name is Nagisa Tsurara, but some of you may know me as The Ice Mistress."

Ice mistress was right, she could make a hot spring feel like an ice cold bath just by walking pass it.

"I'll make this simple, you stand in line at the desk over there you'll be given a number, once you've retrieved that number take a seat according to what your number is, I'll be handing out test packets once everybody is seated"

All the numbers were given out and as expected, they were all separated, Katsuro # 5, Asuka # 62, Kazuki, # 32, Haruki # 12, Suzume, # 53, Megumi, # 61**(yup, he gets stuck with Asuka AGAIN),** Saruka # 40, Kimi # 81 and Shin # 24.

Once all the test packets were handed out Nagisa stood in front of the room "Okay! Now let me explain how this goes! The test is very simple! You get a question right you get a point, simple as that. There are forty-five questions in all…"

Suzume blinked twice when she heard this 'fort-five questions, we must get a long time for this phase of the exams'.

"… the amount of time you have to complete this quiz… is thirty minutes"

"THIRTY MINUTES!!" Suzume roared, hell she may have been a fairly calm Uchiha, but she still had her mother's blood in her and the girl could only keep her temper on hold for so long.

"That's not enough time!! We nee—"

"Shut up and sit down!!" the proctor surged at her right back "I have reasons for such a short time limit, if there will be no more interruptions, you may begin".

The genin opened the packets and read the questions, Megumi gave a dumbfounded look as he read them, the questions weren't two hard, in fact, they seemed too easy 'these questions are normal genin level, you have to be an idiot not to understand these, but… wait a minute, there's a catch, they wouldn't just give such easy questions like this for nothing"

It may have seemed particularly obvious, but in the heads of other genin, they thought they would get through the first phase of the exam easy because the questions were so basic, oh how wrong there were. Only a quarter of the entire lot of em' knew what was really going on. Katsuro seemed to notice right away, which made him just sit back and relax in his chair. Suzume noticed a little later, she decided to tell Megumi and Haruki by using the ability she had copied from Miho, Asuka used her twin connection with Kazuki to inform him on the catch. Saruka and her team caught on too, this test was easy, but not for the reason they thought.

Only exceptional shinobi could see beyond the test packet and now it was just time to sit back and wait for results.

* * *

Third chappy! YAY! Well, I'm on a roll! Yes, I out a twist to the exam, why? Because I know you guys were expecting the cheating version, but like it said earlier in the story, Yamagakure likes to add tricks. Yes, I know, Shin was a total Bastard in the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Fourth chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: You all know who belongs to Kishimoto, so no need for that, the Kumo and Konoha next Gen chracters belong to Lunecramoisie, while the Yamagakure chracters belong to me.**

* * *

'I wonder how many of them have realized' Nagisa looked around and then up at the clock 'it's time'.

"Okay maggots! Time's up! Put down your pencils and pay attention! Okay, I'm going to make this quick!" well, you had to admit the woman wasn't one for idle blabbing.

Nagisa smirked "Now that I have your attention, how many of you didn't answer any of these questions and left them blank?" A little more than a quarter of the whole lot of the candidates raised their hands, including Katsuro and his team, Haruki and his squad, not to mention Saruka and her squad.

Nagisa's smirk grew into a grin **"You all…"**

People murmured, with smirks on their faces "what idiots, they're all going to fail"

"…**pass the first stage of the Chunin exams"**

A wave of questioning and whispers washed over the people who had not raised their hands "what? Shouldn't they have failed?"

"As for the rest of you! You all fail!"

One hot headed candidate stood up, outraged "What!? What do you mean we failed!? We answered all the questions perfectly and you're saying that we fail!? That's bull! What's the deal!?"

Nagisa laughed lightly at his outburst "You didn't pass… because you failed to see the meaning behind the test" the proctor's smirk was back "I'm sure all of you were taught one of the main principals of a ninja?"

"Huh?"

Nagisa sighed "_**A ninja must always see through deception"**_ the candidate's mouth was agape for a moment before sitting down.

"If you look back at the questions they are all pretty easy, _too easy_, the reason for that was because I wanted you to see the catch behind all these easy questions, all these questions were trick questions, they were disguised to look like normal ones…" all the candidates were silent, the ones who were fooled were silenced by their own embarrassment

"…but if you looked closely and saw through this deception you would see that all these questions were unsolvable thus leaving no answer" Nagisa beheld a straight face to look at them " so… I was looking for candidates who could see through deception, only exceptional shinobi could pass and exceptional shinobi were just was what I was looking for" Nagisa smirked once more, god, that was like her signature gesture I swear. "Those who failed are to leave now!"

A little more than half of the entire group of chunin wannabes got up and left the testing room, some of them were silently scornful others were disappointed, all in all the wave of that crowd wasn't good feeling.

"Now, for all of you who have passed, I congratulate you on completing the first stage of the Chunin Selection Exam! Follow your next proctor over there! His name is Hotaka Shigure, he will lead you to the second stage!" and with that Nagisa poofed out.

Hotaka Shigure was a man with brown hair that stuck out of his ninja bandana, wielding the Yamagakure village symbol. (Which I will have a link for on my profile)

On their way to their destination, Haruki felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked back to see this huge guy, he looked around 15 years old, but he was tall, the guy looked like he worked out every hour of the day, let's just say that Haruki looked like a baby shrimp compared to this guy, you can only imagine how Megumi would have felt about his own height. The boy had black hair put into a spiky ponytail and bright blue eyes.

The boy held out a scarf to Haruki "I noticed that you don't have a scarf, it gets pretty cold out there and I just thought you might want this extra I have" the big guy's tone was deep and kinda rough, but nice at the same time. Haruki blinked at first but then smiled when he felt no unusual fluctuation in his chakra "Thanks" the larger boy smiled at him "No problem, I'm Jinmu by the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Haruki, Haruki Hyuga"

"Haruki, huh? Nice to meet you" Haruki extended his hand to shake Jinmu's, Haruki winced at Jinmu's incredibly strong grip, though the lug didn't do it on purpose.

The two walked along side each other until they reached their destination. In front of the lot of them was a natural wall of hardened earth that had a series of tunnel entrances that lined up one by one. Megumi activated his byakuguan and saw that each tunnel was in a pathway. He couldn't see far enough to where they led though, but the way it was planned out was like a maze.

"Okay! Listen up! Here is where the second stage begins! Part of it is just getting through the tunnel maze! Once you get through the maze, it'll lead to a frosted forest looking area and there you'll have to find a way to get at the foot of the mountain!" Hotaka bellowed over the group so they heard him

"From there, your job is to just get over to the other side of the mountain where there will be a much smaller tunnel that will lead out of the forest mountain valley and to the other side where there will be jounin waiting for you" the man still kept a straight face

"Seeing as this is a difficult task, each of you will have to survive out there, each team will be given a survival pack that includes flint to make a fire, 6 health bars, 3 bottles of water and each team will be given one bow and arrow to hunt with if and when they run out of food, you get 3 weeks for this task"

Katsuro raised an eyebrow 'Hanami was right, these guys are a different from most chunin exams…' the Torakiba boy thought to himself. Saruka came up to the two teams with Shin and Kimi right behind her "We can all travel together so there will be a better chance for survival out there, those mountains get some pretty gruesome blizzards out there and we know how to handle those" agreement ruled out the three teams together, Katsuro sneered at Shin, Shin glared at the boy "and Shin…" Saruka looked at her male teammate "No fighting or any dirty tricks"

Asuka faced Katsuro "You too Katsuro" Katsuro scowled but stayed silent. Just then Haruki came up with Jinmu right behind him, Kimi blinked but then smiled excitedly "Jinmu!" she ran up and hugged him, Haruki blinked dumbfounded "You know him?"

Kimi nodded "Jinmu is a good friend of ours, hey Jinmu? Where are your teammates?"

"Oh, we decided to split and meet at the other side, so you mind if I travel with you guys? I hunt really well"

"No way! We don't mind! You can definitely come with us!" Haruki intervened, behind them the others, except Saruka and Shin, gave dumbfounded and curious expressions that told them to please explain themselves.

"Guys, this is Jinmu, he and our team go way back! He's coming with us! Jinmu's very good at the really heavy duty work as you can probably tell"

Katsuro gave the guy an odd look, but smiled at him with a welcome, his team and Suzume did the same, Megumi on the other hand looked a little bit scared, but he gave Jinmu a greeting smile as he saw that the big guy wasn't meaning any harm.

Before they knew it the second stage had begun, the proctor stared at all the chunin wannabes.

"Let the games begin"

* * *

I Luv Jinmu! He's such a loveable lug! You gotta love him! **Review! You know you wanna!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tunnel

Now let's see how these guys deal with the territory that is Yamagakure

Fifth chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Chracter belongs to Kishimoto san, the Konoha next Gen characters and Kumo characters belong to Lunecramoisie and the Yama character belong to me**

* * *

It was so damn cold in the tunnel; they could only imagine how cold it was on the mountain. Haruki and Suzume were holding each other for additional warmth, unconscious that way they were holding each other made it seemed like they were a couple. It was times like these that Suzume wished that she had let her hair grow out more.

Shin and Saruka were holding each other as well very aware that they were practically lying on top of each other. Jinmu had offered Megumi his extra coat that he brought along, the coat was perfect for climate like this and lightweight to carry around. Asuka and Kazuki were perfectly fine huddling together as they were brother and sister. Kimi huddled with Jinmu who as more than happy to oblige with his sister-like friend, Kimi was happy too since Jinmu was very warm with his body heat and everything. The tunnel was pretty big width wise it had enough room for all of them; they decided to save their flint for later when they got on the mountain.

Katsuro was a little warm, but he missed Hanami a lot, all he could think about was her and that beautiful smile of hers, she didn't smile a whole lot, but when she did, she lit up his world. Katsuro sighed 'god… Hanami I miss you so damn much' he kept thinking about her until he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hanami lay in the hotel bedroom; she was lying on her stomach on the comfy crème bed while she was going through Katsuro's backpack.

Yeah, she missed him a lot too, she even cried just a little when she got back to the hotel room. Hanami pulled out a picture of the two of them together, Hanami chuckled "I wonder how he's doing right now…" Hanami looked at the time and ended up yawning "better head to bed". She was already dressed in her nightgown; she decided to save her special one until Katsuro got back. Hanami knew that he was going to like it.

"Katsuro… I hope you'll be okay"

* * *

The next morning was cold, just like the last, Katsuro woke up using a very colorful array of words because of that cold.

Once they got all their stuff together they decided to start heading forward, for some reason Saruka had a knack for taking charge "we should start heading out of the tunnels now, Megumi can you use your byakuguan to show us how close we are to the end?"

"Already on it, were a few miles away from the end of the tunnel, if we get a move on now, we should get to the end by sundown"

Saruka nodded at him " That's good, we'll need a decent night's rest to take on the mountain when we get to the end of the tunnel, that mountain's pretty vicious when blizzards hit, so we need to travel far enough to find a cave were we can stay up there"

Agreement was heard throughout the group "Okay, let's move, and be careful, there might be traps set".

They all walked on for about an hour before somebody set off a trap.

Asuka walked along with everybody else until she stepped on a stone that just sunk into the ground and with that the floor right in front of them all disappeared, if it wasn't for Jinmu catching her, Suzume would have fell into it and met her end against the metal spikes at the bottom of the pit.

Suzume breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Jinmu"

"Anytime"

Shin growled "Well now what are supposed to do!? The floors blocked off!"

Suzume stared at the pit for a minute before concluding "We'll have to jump"

Haruki looked at her doubtful "You sure we can jump that?"

"We have no choice, it's either that or turn around and do you really want to turn around this far into the game?" The two stared at each other with hard masks on their faces for a moment before Haruki let out a frustrated sigh "fine, we'll jump, we can use chakra for a small boost"

Katsuro stepped to the edge "I'll test it out to see if it'll work first, since I have a lot a chakra"

Kazuki nodded and signed "_Okay, but be careful. One false move and that could be it for you"_

"I know that" Katsuro built up his chakra to the soles of his feet waiting for the right amount that could spring him off his feet. He stepped back a little to gather momentum, his eyes were closed but then snapped open and he started to gather his momentum finally making the jump, he landed on his feet at the other side, inaudibly he let out a sigh of relief.

Katsuro turned around and waved them on "Okay! It'll work, all you need is a small amount of chakra, not too small, but sufficient enough"

Kazuki turned to his sister "_Asuka you go next since you're the one with the least chakra_"

Asuka opened her mouth to say something, but closed it seeing the predicament that they were in and arguing wouldn't make it any better.

The Kumo kunoichi backed up a bit, gathered chakra and started to gain her momentum; finally she made it to the other side, but slipped at the edge of the other side.

"EAK!"

Thankfully Katsuro caught her just in time.

"Dammit Asuka, why do you always have be the one to slip at last minute?"

"hehe… sorry bout' that" she sweat dropped as he lifted her out of the pit

They all repeated the process until every single one of them were at the other side, their chakra slipped a bit towards the end, but they made it none the less.

"Okay… as I've said before, _**watch out for traps**_" Saruka emphasized her words hoping that they wouldn't run into more trouble like that again.

Unfortunately they did, from kunai shooting out from holes in the walls, another pit except this time filled with water, pretty gruesome electric eels and the pit was deeper, the traps just went on and on, oh and who could forget the rolling boulder.

"What did I say about traps!! HUH!?" despite the cold Saruka was red in the face from anger and exhaustion, they had an entire mile at full speed since the boulder was rolling so fast. Kimi was on her hands and knees panting while Haruki was sitting on the ground head back, breathing deeply and surprisingly sweating, everybody else shared a similar state.

On the bright side they were out the tunnel and into the frosted forest, frosted was right the leaves were still on the trees, but they were all frosty, frozen or just very cold. You could see the mountain, a huge figure in front of the descending sun, too bad it was still freezing cold though.

Suzume swore that Saruka was a born leader, she just seemed to take charge, she was one of those people who knew what they were doing most of the time, followed their gut, but didn't wave off their sense of logic.

The red-headed Yamata child stood up straight trying to brush off her feeling of weariness "Alright… no one will attack at night because of the freezing cold temperatures, but each of us will take turns watching just in case, all of us definitely need our rest for the bigger challenge tomorrow, so we need to get to sleep early"

Saruka looked at them all in their tired and worn out conditions, she pointed to the sleeping bags still bundled up soon to be unfolded then at the mountain ahead as she spoke.

"Tonight we rest, but tomorrow… we take on the mountain"

* * *

Well, I love how this is coming! This chapter shows a lot more of the other chracters rather than focusing most of it's time on Hanami and Katsuro like I usually do! Saruka is such a leader! She's really cool! **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 6: Frantic

**Sixth chapter**

**Sixth chapter! Read on and enjoy!**

**OMG I WAS STUPID AND GAVE YOU GUYS THE WRONG CHAPPIE! I"M SO SORRY!! Here it is though! Kumo and next gen Konoha characters belong to Lunecramoisie!**

* * *

"This mountain is a bitch" Megumi complained loudly while rubbing his arms for extra warmth despite the fact that he had on a jacket, Katsuro growled in utter annoyance "I second that"

Saruka's head shot back to look at the two "Shh! Not too loud, if you're too noisy you may cause an avalanche, then we all go down!" the two stayed silent for they weren't too keen on causing an avalanche. All along the previous ground they had covered up the mountain, Asuka had complained, Katsuro finally silenced her though through a threat seeing as his patience was wearing thin with her, the threat was mild though compared to his usual threats.

The whole of them had advanced about 5 miles up distance from the foot of the mountain, which was pretty decent since it was only mid-day, but that alone left them very wary and their body's begging for a break. Unfortunately no such luck for them.

A roaring cry was heard ahead of them, Asuka squeaked "What was that?" her question was answered when a giant grizzly bear came out in front of them.

Katsuro cursed a mouthful at the site, today was NOT their day, Shin stared at the bear in a position ready to attack or defend, his fellow ninja getting into similar stances "This is some bullshit I swear" for once his newly obtained Torakiba rival agreed.

A normal grizzly bear could decapitate you with one swipe of its claw to the neck; one could only imagine what a giant grizzly bear could do.

The massive bear launched itself at them; they all jumped over it and ended at the other side. Suzume was rapidly trying to think of a way to defeat the bear, her Sharingan activated. Megumi was doing the same thing his own blood-limit activated "Try hitting the bear on its side! And if that doesn't work, try the neck!" Haruki stared at him with his 'are you crazy' look "How the hell are we supposed to do that?! HUH!? That thing will kill us!! Can't you find a different place??"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" despite being so large, the bear had very fast reflexes and from what they could see, a very short temper to accompany it.

All of them were fighting it as best they could, hoping the bear would get tired eventually, but to no such avail. They either got swiped away or bashed against a rock wall by the bear's large forearms.

Katsuro had his blood limit activated, his canines were larger than before and he had this animalistic look to him that reminded one's self of a battle ready panther. Seeing this Shin put his hands up to activate a sign "Maybe I shoul—" but Saruka stopped him

"You better not Shin! You know what might happen if you activate your own blood limit!"

Shin put his hands back into their original stance, his own reflexes were good enough to keep up with the bear, but his strength wouldn't suffice if he made any blows, Katsuro's strength on the other hand could probably do some type of damage, not exactly devastating but it could do _something_"

All in all, odds were that Katsuro, Shin and Jinmu were the only ones that could match the bear and not get killed right away if they faced off with it. Katsuro and Shin matched its speed, Jinmu matching strength.

Megumi finally found it "Alright! The only other weak spot I can find is the tail area!" Shin gave him a scandalized look.

"You mean the thing on its ass!? You've got to be kidding me!!"

Then and idea popped into Katsuro's head "Shin! Distract him for a second! Jinmu! Come over here!"

Jinmu dashed over behind he bear and next to Katsuro, he whispered something in Jinmu's ear.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it"

Jinmu launched itself on the bears back and restrained him as best he could; the bear moved side to side trying to shake him off. Katsuro whispered the same thing in Shin's ear that he did in Jinmu's ear.

Now both Katsuro and Shin were surrounding the bear bracing some really wicked kunai borrowed from Kazuki.

Katsuro looked at Shin "Okay! On the count of three! ... One! Two! ...THREE!

Both boys used the kunai to first stab the bear in the side and then at the same time gave it a relatively sharp stab to the neck.

The bear stopped struggling and after a few moments no one could hear the animal's massive breath collect and escape from its lungs.

They all made a sigh of relief; Haruki looked at the bear "He's not very big for a giant bear…"

Suzume gave him a shrill look "Oh yes! He's tiny! Positively miniscule!" her voice coated with hysterical sarcasm.

"_Calm down, getting frantic won't help anything_" Kazuki stared at the Uchiha girl, who just scowled at him fiercely. Suzume was already getting paranoid, the thing was, Suzume didn't _get _paranoid, she was usually resourceful and logical, but the problem was that this place was starting to affect her, for one thing she had never encountered a giant bear and it terrified her.

She was trembling which made Haruki awkwardly yet surely hug her "Relax, we'll be okay" he whispered to her soothingly, she calmed down a bit, but Haruki stayed close to her with an arm around her shoulders. They all seemed to notice the affectionate gesture the two shared, Megumi smiled at his teammates, they may have bickered a lot, but when it really counted they were there for each other.

"We should hurry… I expect a blizzard ready to hit the mountain soon" Kimi had senses of observation when it came to the weather and the climate around her, she could sense storms hours before they actually arrived.

"Right" the group moved higher up the mountain where they found a good sized den that was big enough o hold them, they put a seal on the doorway inside so that a chakra would keep the blizzard cold out.

They all sat around the fire, eating a little bit so not to go hungry, but not to use up all their food. Suzume was leaning against Haruki in a tired, but caring way "So… what should we do now?"

Saruka looked up from her place around the fire "Well… we'll stay here until this blizzard blows over, once that happens were going to keep climbing the mountain, once we get to the top, it'll be a whole lot easier to climb down"

"Why didn't we just go around the mountain?"

"Because… that's what most teams would be doing, leaving us to more likely run into them, but going up and then down the mountain, we'll have a more secure way of surviving, even though it's tough, going all the way around the mountain would have been hell"

"What do you call this? Were on a god forsaken mountain freezing our asses off so bad we'll probably need some impressive thermal heat to thaw ourselves out AND we need to go up then down this mountain, not to mention once we finish that's not EVEN the end yet" Megumi gave them all a look that told just how badly this cold was for him. It was too fing hot in Suna, now it's too damn cold in Yama.

"Just suck it up Megumi… were not exactly happy about this either" Katsuro snarled in his throat, this didn't faze Megumi.

"Yeah, you'd rather be back with your precious Hanami making noises all freaking night" the Uzumaki boy added icily. Katsuro growled in threatening way "Shut it, at least I HAVE a girlfriend" even though it really didn't bother Megumi, it sure did silence him.

Saruka sighed "Let's just all get some sleep"

* * *

Meanwhile…

A dark figure stood at a distance, her voice dangerously silky "They did well… but now let's try something else"

**

* * *

**

I think this came out fairly good, off to the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7: Back from the Cold

**Disclaimer: Kumo and next gen Konoha characters belong to Lunecramoisie! **

Seventh Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The week passed by slowly but surely. The group was already almost up the mountain, all driven by their own personal ambitions.

"Were almost there! I cans see the top!" there was a wave a relief at Saruka's announcement.

"Thank the heavens" Haruki breathed, he stayed close to Suzume ever since the incident with the bear, she was still kinda freaked out and always checking over her shoulder

"Haruki…?"

"Yeah Suzume?"

"I have a bad feeling… I feel that something is going to happen to us…"

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, we'll be here"

He smiled at her, which made her feel a whole lot better, but she was still uneasy. Suddenly a yell was heard.

"Hey! Get off!" a ninja had caught Shin's ankle, at the top of the chain, Saruka yelped at the site "Shin!"

Shin was able to kick him off and scramble to a nearby cliff, they all followed.

"Who was that!?" this was SO NOT good for Suzume's nerves, suddenly three ninja popped onto the cliff along with them, the fight wasn't even a fight, all Jinmu had to do was knock them off the cliff and they went falling, hitting rocks as they fell, but it did prove that it would get more dangerous from there.

They group kept climbing up and finally, I repeat, FINALLY they got to the top of the mountain. They all had on their oxygen masks already since they were so high up.

"It should be a whole lot easier to climb down than up, but equally dangerous and easier to fall, so be careful, I repeat BE CAREFUL" Saruka looked at them, making sure they were all there.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So this is it?"

Two people stood before a gravestone

"Yup, let's get digging"

After a while the two figures had finished digging, a woman stepped out after they used some type of really powerful jutsu.

"I'm going to make this simple; we need you to work for our mistress"

"What's in it for me?"

"All the blood to satisfy that little black heart of yours"

The woman grinned sinisterly "Then I'm in"

The two people looked at each other with satisfied looks "Good, our mistress will be pleased, nice to have you on board…"

The woman dusted herself off as she stood out of the hole, her lean body, her blonde hair and… almost inhumanely glowing black eyes.

"…Hikaru Torakiba"

* * *

The chunin wannabes started to climb down the mountain with much more ease than it was to climb up the mountain, but by now, they were all tired, cold, hungry and desperate for to pass this test soon, very soon.

"Hello, hello, hello…" the group looked behind them, the same three ninja that they had encountered before were there. How the hell did they survive that fall?

"Not now" Katsuro was getting pretty pissed off now; he just wanted to get to the end so that they could submerge out of this cold. The Iwa symbol was on their headbands.

The ninja on the right threw a series of shuriken while the one on the left threw some explosive kunai all of them backed away, but they weren't going to be able to escape the avalanche.

"Kazuki! Sheild!" Asuka cried as the avalanche came rumbling down, immediately Kazuki started to make hand signs and a shield came around them all. After a few minutes everything went black, all that could be heard was the rumbling of the avalanche, you could hear them yelling and rolling around in the shield. It was amazing Kazuki could keep the shield up with Asuka hanging on to him like the plague.

Later…

* * *

A hand popped out of the snow and started to scrape against the snow, eventually succeeding in digging its owner out of the hole it made. Jinmu lifted himself out of the snow, Kimi right coming after him; one by one they came out Katsuro being the last.

Katsuro lifted himself out and landed on the snow with a thud, he growled "I'm sore everywhere from rolling in the shield"

"Can you hang on? Were almost there" Kimi looked down at him while pointing behind her where the end of their journey was in view.

"Definitely, if were that close"

Saruka nodded at him "Jinmu, can you please help up Katsuro?"

"Sure" The large boy hoisted Katsuro onto his shoulder, much to Katsuro's dismay, an anime vain popped onto his head "I said I could hang on! I never said I couldn't walk!" The Torakiba boy cried hotly.

"Just deal with it Katsuro…" Asuka sighed, following her brother in suit.

"We actually made it! That was almost as hard as the Suna chunin exams!" Haruki collapsed on the hospital bed with his legs crossed. He sighed with a satisfying smile across his bright features.

"Hey Suzume?"

"Hm?"

"You okay now?"

"Oh yeah, I feel fine! And Haruki..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me"

"No problem… that what best friends are fo--gah!"

Suzume giggled when he sat up with boastful pride and his body retaliated against his actions.

Somebody knocked on the door and opened it, Haruki blinked at who it was

"M-mom…dad?…. and … oh god………….. Hamono too!?"

Tenten smiled at her son, his father had a proud and amused face on his features while Hamono stared at her little brother with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"So…. you and Suzume… in the same room… alone…" Hamono walked over to her brother's bed and sat on it. Haruki blushed at her words.

"W-where are you going with this?" the boy squinted at his sister; she just crossed her arms as she looked down at him with the same expression "I think you know very well where this is going"

Suzume came to realization "I-it's not like that, I mean—"

"I know, relax, I'm just kidding" it was Haruki's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"Your unusually pleasant………… what did Ichiro do to make you so happy?"

Hamono uncharacteristically flushed while Tenten sweat dropped and an anime vein appeared on Neji's head. There was silence for a moment until….

"OW! Hamono!"

"Serves you right" she grumbled under her breath while Haruki nursed the newly acquired bump on his head.

"They just got here and they're already arguing…" Neji sighed, Tenten patting him on the back.

* * *

"**Mmmmmmmmm**" Hanami broke away from Katsuro, he had his arms around her waist, and her arms were around his neck loosely "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he touched his forehead with hers "god… how I missed you" he smiled warmly at her then he smirked at her, she returned her eyes half lidded.

Later, back at the room…

"So… what do you think?" Hanami had her chocolate hair down and out of their buns, she sported a hip short black night gown, one of the straps fell down to her shoulder.

Katsuro made a low chuckle in his throat "This is going to be fun" he pounced on her when she sat next to him which made her giggle "Your mine" he whispered in her ear.

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you like it! I'm back with the Hanami and Katsuro romance! REVIEW PLEASE! I think the ending was a bit much, but I really don't have time to change it now, so there it is.


End file.
